


Panel

by ovely



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Playlist, Reality, tourfic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovely/pseuds/ovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning, a hotel room, Orlando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panel

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little pre-tour thing (although now it's actually during tour oops sorry)
> 
> Read the [mathematical disclaimer](http://licornoz.livejournal.com/758.html) if you're into disclaimers. [also I have a phan tumblr now let's be friends](http://danservice.tumblr.com)

“Have you seen this panel?” says Dan, who, half-dressed, has found his preparations for the day ahead interrupted by his iPad, not for the first time.

Phil, apparently immune to such distractions, is sitting on the hotel bed fully clothed, checking Twitter. “Which?” he says, glancing up briefly. “I haven’t actually read the programme.”

“Dating on the internet,” says Dan in his reading voice. “The love game. Hear from the creators that met on the internet. What’s their story?” He smirks. “What’s it like to share your relationship with the world? I don’t know,” he says, lowering the iPad to look at Phil again, who is feigning disinterest. “What is it like, Phil?”

“I wouldn’t know, Dan,” says Phil placidly.

Dan returns to the iPad. “Then,” he continues, “we’ll play the dating game! Find out who knows their significant other the most! Witness who will be crowned the first ever Playlist Live love couple and receive the recognition, and trophy, they deserve!”

“Give it here,” says Phil, and Dan grins, tosses the iPad to him and heads into the bathroom to wash his face.

“Business insight sessions,” Phil reads out, and the exclamation “Kinky!” emanates from the bathroom, just audible over the sound of the running tap. “Grand bathroom seven. Oh no,” he laughs, “ballroom. Grand ballroom seven.”

Dan emerges from the ballroom—bathroom, that is—his recently-washed face shining with amusement and unabsorbed water. “What are you going to do, go and heckle them?”

“That would be fun. Sneak in at the back.”

“You’re only together for the views,” says Dan, cupping his hands in front of his face in an imitation of shouting. Phil laughs, and Dan flops onto the bed beside him, wiping his wet hands on the sheet. He looks back at the iPad. “The dating game.” His eyes meet Phil’s.

“Do you think we’d win?”

“I don’t know, Phil, do we really know each other that well?” Dan deadpans.

“Hmm,” says Phil, pretending to consider. “Well, I know you like this,” and he reaches out towards Dan and places one finger behind his shoulder blade, running it slowly up his neck, coming to a stop behind his earlobe.

“Very … observant of you.” Dan holds still for a moment, before jerking his head and gnashing his teeth towards Phil’s finger, whose owner quickly pulls it out of the way. “But I don’t think that’s enough to win.”

“Really?” says Phil. “I suppose you’re right.” He turns to face Dan and places the fingertips of his other hand on Dan’s ribs, and then drags them gradually down his side, over the curve of his hip, until they rest on his waistband.

“What else do I like, Phil?” says Dan, a little hoarsely.

Phil smirks and draws his hand forward until it covers Dan’s crotch.

“You shouldn’t have been so quick to get dressed,” Dan murmurs.

“I’m sure you can fix that.”

“Quite right.”

Getting ready for the day takes even longer than originally anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly wrote my first sex scene since 2009 (I'm old) but NOPE. Maybe next time …


End file.
